wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/15
Rozdział XV Sprawa Zenona Wojdyłły odbyła się w połowie października w Wilnie. W Radoliszkach dowiedziano się o tym dopiero nazajutrz, po wyroku, gdyż wobec przyznania się oskarżonego świadków nie wzywano do sądu żadnych, poza poszkodowanymi, którzy z powodu stanu zdrowia stawić się nie mogli. Jeżeli zaś w gazetach ze sprawy tej zrobiono wielką sensację, to dlatego, że oskarżony sam prosił o najsurowszy wymiar kary. Sąd jednak dopatrując się w tym żądaniu skruchy Zenona i uwzględniając wiele innych okoliczności łagodzących oraz będąc przeświadczonym o szczerym zamiarze poprawy ze strony oskarżonego, skazał go tylko na dwa lata więzienia. Do młyna wiadomość o tym przyniósł Wasil, który z interesami ojca jeździł do Wilna i, korzystając z okazji, był obecny na rozprawie. Od niego też Marysia dowiedziała się, że młody Czyński nie stawił się w sądzie, gdyż przebywa na kuracji za granicą. Dokładniej miejsca jego pobytu określić nie umiał, bo chociaż słyszał w sali sądowej nazwę owej miejscowości, jako cudzoziemskiej nie zapamiętał. Marysia zastanawiała się, czy nie poprosić go lub kogoś innego o wywiedzenie się adresu Leszka. W Ludwikowie na pewno adres ten znali nie tylko jego rodzice. Obawiała się jednak, że z takiego dowiadywania się mogą wyniknąć jakieś komplikacje, i postanowiła cierpliwie czekać na list. Postanowić było łatwo, trudniej wszakże było zdobyć się na cierpliwość. Mijał tydzień za tygodniem, a Leszek nie pisał. Coraz smutniejsze myśli przychodziły do głowy, coraz bardziej topniały nadzieje. Tymczasem stan zdrowia Marysi poprawiał się nadspodziewanie szybko. Już od dawna siadywała na łóżku, a w pierwszych dniach listopada znachor pozwolił jej wstać. Rany nad skronią i pooperacyjne zagoiły się zupełnie. Po starciach skóry na nogach i rękach zostały ledwie widoczne blizny. Siły odzyskiwała stopniowo, lecz stale. Zaraz nazajutrz po wstaniu zaczęła się krzątać przy gospodarstwie znachora. Po tygodniu izba i alkowa już inaczej wyglądały. - Nie męcz się, gołąbeczko. - Znachor usiłował ostudzić jej zapał. - Po co to wszystko?... - Czyż teraz nie czyściej tu i nie ładniej, stryjciu Antoni? - Sił twoich szkoda. Zresztą na porządkowanie, szorowanie i odkurzanie niewiele było czasu. Jesienne chłody przysporzyły znowu znachorowi pacjentów. Bywały dni, gdy zjeżdżało się ich po trzydzieści i więcej osób. Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że Antoni Kosiba był wzywany do sędziego śledczego i że będzie miał sprawę sądową w Wilnie. Opowiadano, że zamkną go w więzieniu, toteż należało śpieszyć się z zasięgnięciem u niego porady. Sam Antoni też spodziewał się wyroku skazującego i przygotować chciał do tego Marysię, lecz ona oburzała się i zapewniała, że mowy o tym być nie może. - Przecież stanę jako świadek, któremu uratowałeś życie. Czy to nie wystarczy? Po trochu i znachor liczył na to, liczył również na wielu innych swoich pacjentów, którzy zgłaszali się masowo, ofiarując się na świadków. Termin rozprawy był wyznaczony na koniec listopada i wszystko zdawało się zapowiadać nieźle, gdy Marysia nagle zachorowała. Wydelikacony przez długie przebywanie w łóżku jej organizm łatwo poddał się chorobie. Sprzątając w chłodnej sionce zaziębiła się. Bańki i zioła na poty niewiele pomogły. Musiała leżeć w łóżku. O jej wyjeździe na sprawę nie było co myśleć i Antoni Kosiba pojechał sam. Zaraz po przyjeździe zgłosił się do poleconego mu przez Judkę z Radoliszek adwokata Makłaja. Adwokat po rozejrzeniu się w sprawie określił swoje niewielkie na szczęście honorarium, lecz powiedział od razu, że uniewinnienia spodziewać się nie można. - Postaram się uzyskać dla was jak najłagodniejszy wyrok. Przyszedł dzień rozprawy. Już wchodząc do gmachu sądowego Antoni zobaczył doktora Pawlickiego i to napełniło go niedobrymi przeczuciami. Istotnie, zeznając jako świadek, doktor Pawlicki, chociaż mówił szczerą prawdę, obciążył oskarżonego bardzo poważnymi zarzutami. Mówił o brudzie panującym w jego izbie, o zaduchu, o tym, że osobiście ostrzegał go przed prowadzeniem tego niebezpiecznego procederu, a wreszcie o kradzieży walizki z narzędziami chirurgicznymi. Przyznał, że Kosibie udało się kilka operacji nawet trudnych, lecz złożył to na karb przypadku. Drugi świadek oskarżenia, delegat Izby Lekarskiej, przedstawił sądowi dane statystyczne dotyczące znachorstwa na Kresach Wschodnich. Dane te stwierdzały, że olbrzymi odsetek śmiertelności wśród ludności wiejskiej jest skutkiem leczenia znachorskiego. Dalej przytoczył wiele przykładów metod „leczniczych” stosowanych przez znachorów, a przykłady te wywołały u słuchaczy zgrozę, wstręt i oburzenie. Świadkowie wezwani przez obronę, wszystko chorzy wyleczeni przez Antoniego Kosibę, w pokaźnej liczbie dwudziestu kilku, znowu przechylili swymi zeznaniami szalę nieco na stronę oskarżonego. I zapewne inaczej skończyłaby się sprawa, gdyby nie to, że w procesie tym oskarżał młody, po raz pierwszy występujący prokurator, doktor praw Zgierski. Z sumiennością i z pasją nowicjusza prokurator Zgierski przygotował swe oskarżenie. Ujął rzecz ze społecznego i prestiżowego stanowiska. - Jak długo - wołał - będziemy pozwalać, by gnieździły się w naszym kraju potworne zabobony średniowiecza? Jak długo pozwolimy krzewić się ciemnocie i bezmyślnej zbrodni praktyk znachorskich?... Wyrok dzisiejszy powinien być odpowiedzią na pytanie, czy jesteśmy państwem cywilizowanym, czy nie tylko geograficznie, lecz i kulturalnie należymy do Europy, czy też tolerować chcemy nadal barbarzyństwo. Mówił jeszcze dużo i pięknie o polskiej misji cywilizacyjnej na Wschodzie, o tragicznej ciemnocie ludu białoruskiego, o tysiącznych zastępach młodych lekarzy gotowych nieść pomoc cierpiącym, a skazanych na bezrobocie, o eugenice i o podnoszeniu rasy, o wojsku potrzebującym zdrowego rekruta, a wreszcie o pedagogicznych celach wyroków sądowych i o tym, że ten wyrok winien się stać ostrzeżeniem dla innych hien żerujących na ciemnocie mas. Na zakończenie potrącił też o strunę patriotyzmu regionalnego zaznaczając, że pobłażliwy wyrok na tego rodzaju przestępstwa dałby powód i podstawę opinii publicznej innych dzielnic Polski do mniemania, że ręka sprawiedliwości na Kresach Wschodnich toleruje zacofanie i groźne jego następstwa. Mecenas Makłaj ani w dziesiątej części nie rozporządzał darem krasomówczym przeciwnika. Toteż jego przemówienie, aczkolwiek rzeczowe, nie zdołało zatrzeć wrażenia po piorunującej mowie prokuratora. Nawet nie próbował odpierać jego argumentów, a obronę oparł na samej osobie oskarżonego, człowieka bezinteresownego, który wprawdzie przywłaszczył narzędzia chirurgiczne, lecz wyłącznie w celu ratowania umierającej dziewczyny. - Nie pokazano tu nam nikogo - zakończył - komu by pomoc lekarska Antoniego Kosiby zaszkodziła, nie wymieniono ani jednego nazwiska pacjenta, który by z jego winy stracił życie. Natomiast widzieliśmy cały korowód ludzi wdzięcznych, wyleczonych przez niego. Dlatego proszę o uniewinnienie. Jeżeli w tej chwili odżyły w Antonim nadzieje, zgasły one bardzo szybko pod ciosami repliki prokuratora. - Zdumiewa mnie - zaczął - zdumiewa i zawstydza stanowisko zajęte przez pana obrońcę. Zawstydza, gdyż usłyszałem w jego obronie zarzut, iż rozpatrując winę oskarżonego, zająłem się zagadnieniem, a zapomniałem o człowieku. Istotnie, Wysoki Sądzie, poważne to przeoczenie ze strony oskarżyciela publicznego. Ale zdumiewa mnie, że właśnie z ust pana obrońcy pada to przypomnienie. Tak! Bo czyż po przyjrzeniu się moralnej sylwetce Antoniego Kosiby możemy z czystym sumieniem nie uznać jego przewinień za tym bardziej zasługujące na surową karę?... Ten rzekomy dobroczyńca ludzkości sprzykrzył sobie pewnego dnia uczciwą pracę fizyczną i zatęsknił do lekkiego chleba. Z parobka młynarskiego stał się szarlatanem. Niewątpliwie, łatwiej jest wygłaszać nad ogłupionym chłopem bzdurne zaklęcia czy poić go odwarem z ziół niż dźwigać worki z mąką. I oskarżony to wybrał. Legendę zaś jego bezinteresowności rozwiewają świadkowie, którzy zeznali, że wprawdzie nie płacili za porady, ale przynosili... dobrowolne prezenty. Sam Kosiba na pytanie zadane przez pana przewodniczącego oświadczył, że żyje dostatnio. A to dość jest wymowne w czasach dzisiejszego kryzysu i nędzy wieśniaków. Ci tylko na wsi żyją dziś dostatnio, którzy obdzierają biedotę, którzy szalbierskimi praktykami wyłudzają od niej resztki ubogich zapasów. Prokurator uśmiechnął się. - Tak, Wysoki Sądzie, to jest jedna strona sylwetki oskarżonego, to jego przeszłość. A jakaż będzie jego przyszłość? Co zrobi, jeżeli wolny wyjdzie z tej sali?... Co do tego nie może my mieć wątpliwości. Sam oskarżony rozwiał je doszczętnie, odpowiadając podczas przewodu sądowego na moje pytania. Przyznał, że do ostatniej chwili uprawiał swoją praktykę i że w razie uwolnienia będzie znowu „leczył” ludzi. Nie odczuwa tedy najmniejszej skruchy. Nie obiecuje poprawy. A w sprawie kradzieży? Przyznał się do czynu, lecz otwarcie powiada, że ukradłby drugi raz, gdyby zaistniały podobne okoliczności. Jest to przestępca który nie może, a raczej nie chce zrozumieć swojej winy, przestępca, zacięty w swym uporze. Oto jest człowiek, którym na życzenie pana obrońcy musiałem się zająć. Człowiek ten, głuchy na wszelkie upomnienia, stanowiący niebezpieczeństwo publiczne, powinien być natychmiast odseparowany od społeczeństwa i unieszkodliwiony surową karą więzienia. Po kolejnej replice mecenasa Makłaja sąd udał się na naradę. W pół godziny potem, już późnym wieczorem, wyrok został ogłoszony. Brzmiał on: trzy lata więzienia. Prokurator Zgierski przyjmował w kuluarach gratulacje od swoich krewnych i znajomych. Antoniego Kosibę aresztowano na sali i odprowadzono do więzienia. Adwokat zapowiedział wniesienie apelacji. Wiadomość o skazaniu i uwięzieniu Antoniego Kosiby przywieziona została do młyna przez chłopów wracających z rozprawy. W pierwszej chwili nikt nie chciał wierzyć, a Marysia nawet zaśmiała się. - Ale ludzie! Przekręciliście coś! To zupełnie niemożliwe! - Może na trzy miesiące? - podpowiadał Wasil. - Nie, na trzy lata - upierali się chłopi: - A to przez to, że prokurator już strasznie na niego nastawał. I jak umieli, opowiedzieli przebieg rozprawy. - Zmiłujcie się! - zawołał stary Prokop. - Toż to tak wychodzi, że ten, co pokaleczył ich, omal nie zabił, został wsadzony na dwa lata, a ten, co ratował, na trzy. Jakże to tak? - Ano tak wychodzi... Marysia rozpłakała się. Właśnie tego dnia wstała z łóżka, chociaż kaszel jeszcze ją męczył. - Co robić, panie Mielnik, co robić? - zwróciła się do Prokopa. - A ja skądże wiedzieć mogę?... - Trzeba jechać do Wilna, żeby mu jaką pomoc obmyślić. - Jakąż tu pomoc? Więzienia nie rozwalisz. Wasil odezwał się rozsądnie: - Ja pannie Marysi powiem: żadnej tu pomocy być nie może, ale jak będzie apelacja, to wtedy. Pewno ten adwokat kiepski. Od adwokatów dużo zależy... Innego, znaczy się, trzeba. Trzeba dowiedzieć się, jaki tam jest w mieście najważniejszy, i do niego. Radę Wasila wszyscy pochwalili. - A kiedy może być apelacja? - To nieprędko - powiedział jeden z chłopów. - Jak ja miałem sprawę za te chojaki z wickuńskiego lasu, to apelacja przyszła w cztery miesiące. - To i tak szparko! - zauważył inny. - Czasem do roku trzeba czekać. Całą noc Marysia przepłakała, nazajutrz zaś zapakowała tobołek. Włożyła tam bieliznę stryjcia Antoniego, półkożuszek, cały zapas tytoniu, co było kiełbas i słoniny. Właśnie przy tym pakowaniu zastała ją Zonia. - Co to? - zapytała. - Posyłkę dla Antoniego szykujesz? - Tak. - A przez kogo poślesz? - Będę pytać. Przecie często się zdarza, że zajeżdża tu kto, co do Wilna się wybiera. Zonia zamyśliła się, a po chwili wyciągnęła chusteczkę, rozwiązała węzeł i wydobyła dwie monety pięciozłotowe. - Masz, to i te pieniądze jemu poślij. - Jakaś ty dobra, Zoniu! - powiedziała Marysia. Ale Zonia nastroszyła się. - Dla jednych dobra, dla drugich niedobra. Jemu daję, nie tobie! Marysia od dawna zauważyła, że u Zoni nie cieszy się specjalnymi łaskami. Powiedziała pojednawczo: - Więc dziękuję ci za niego. Zonia wzruszyła ramionami. - Ty jemu taki swat czy brat, jak i ja. Co masz za niego dziękować. On sam podziękuje jak wróci. I za to, i za to, że tu koło jego dobytku będę chodziła, że mu tu wszystkiego dopilnuję, żeby nie zmarniało. - Po cóż, Zoniu, masz się tym zajmować? - A kto ma się zajmować? - Ja. - Ty?... Jakimże sposobem ty?... Czy ty myślisz przez trzy lata tu, u mego teścia, siedzieć?... Marysia zaczerwieniła się. - Dlaczego trzy lata?... W apelacji przecie uwolnią stryjcia Antoniego... - Albo uwolnią, albo nie. A on tobie nie żaden stryj. Jakże ty myślisz żyć tu?... Z czego?... Zobaczyła w Marysinych oczach łzy i dodała: - No, nie płacz. Przecie nikt cię stąd nie wypędza. Dachu nad głową starczy... A jedzenia też. Tylko tak mówiłam. Przez ciekawość. Nie płacz, głupia. Czy ci kto żałuje? No?... Pomimo tych zapewnień, Marysia uświadomiła sobie teraz swoje położenie. Istotnie, gdy zabrakło stryjcia Antoniego, nie miała tu prawa pozostać. Dano jej to do zrozumienia z większą delikatnością niż zwykle u prostych ludzi, ale wyraźnie. Toteż gdy usłyszała wołanie na obiad, nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Drżała na myśl, że cała rodzina Mielników będzie przyglądać się jej przy stole, będzie liczyć łyżki strawy, darowanej strawy i każdy kęs podnoszony do ust... Między sobą po cichu będą nazywać ją przybłędą, darmozjadem poty, póki nie powiedzą jej tego głośno. - Muszę stąd odejść, muszę... Tylko dokąd?... Wiedziała od ludzi, że w sklepie pani Szkopkowej pracuje już jakaś inna dziewczyna. W całej okolicy na żadną posadę nie mogła liczyć. Nikt przecie nie wiedział, że była zaręczona z Leszkiem, nikt by nie uwierzył, gdyby nawet zdobyła się na powiedzenie tego głośno. Natomiast wszyscy wiedzieli, zwłaszcza po katastrofie, że spotykała się z nim, że jeździli na samotne spacery do lasu... Z taką opinią nie mogła spodziewać się jakiejkolwiek posady. A odejść... dokąd?... Rzuciła się na łóżko i płakała. Płakała nad swoim okrutnym losem, nad swoją wielką, jedyną miłością, która nie dała jej nic tylko ból, nic tylko wstyd, nic tylko nieszczęście... - Leszku, Leszku, dlaczego zapomniałeś o mnie!... - powtarzała zalewając się łzami. - Hej, panno Marysiu, obiad! - rozległ się za oknem głos Wasila. Nie poruszyła się, a on po chwili wszedł. - Czego panna Marysia płacze? - zapytał. - Nie wiem - odpowiedziała wśród szlochu. - Jakże to tak?... Skrzywdził kto pannę Marysię?... No, proszę powiedzieć!... - Nie, nie... - To czego płakać?... Nie trzeba... Zadreptał na miejscu bezradnie i dodał: - Jak panna Marysia płacze, to ja patrzeć na to nie mogę. No, dosyć... dosyć... A może kto co powiedział? - Nie, nie... Chłopak nagle przypomniał sobie, że widział niedawno Żonie wychodzącą z przybudówki. Ogarnęła go złość. - Dobrze - mruknął i wyszedł. Cała rodzina siadała już do stołu. Wasil stanął na progu kuchni i odezwał, się spokojnie: - Dlaczego Marysi nie ma? - Wołałam, nie wiem dlaczego nie przyszła. - Olga wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiesz?... - Nie wiem. - To może Zonia wie? Zonia odwróciła się doń plecami. - Skąd ja?... Wasil wrzasnął nagle: - To ja wiem, cholero ty zatracona! - Co ty, Wasil, co tobie? - szczerze zdziwił się stary Prokop. - A to mnie, że ona tam płacze! A przez kogo może płakać, jak nie przez tę wiedźmę?... Coś jej tam nagadała?! Zonia wzięła się w boki, podniosła wojowniczo głowę. - Co chciałam to i nagadałam. Rozumiesz? ! - Cicho! - zniecierpliwił się Prokop. - To czego on na mnie!... Ja jej nic takiego nie powiedziałam, ale choćby, to co?... Na naszej łasce tu jest, to niech nie będzie taka honorowa. - Nie na twojej łasce! - ryknął nie panując już nad sobą Wasil. - To niech sobie idzie na cztery wiatry! - zawołała Zonia w podnieceniu. - Ona?... - zaśmiał się Wasil, usiłując nadać swemu śmiechowi złowrogie brzmienie. - Ona?... Pierwej ty pójdziesz. Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy ona tu nie będzie większą gospodynią od ciebie, ty szlajo!... Nie zapominaj, że ojciec już stary, a potem moje panowanie. Ciebie wypędzę na cztery wiatry, ciebie! A zechcesz mój chleb jeść, to będziesz musiała buty jej czyścić! Zapanowało milczenie. Domyślili się wprawdzie już wcześniej, że Marysia podoba się Wasilowi. Ale teraz usłyszeli to wprost z jego ust. Podobanie zaś to było, widać, nie byle jakie, skoro spokojnego zazwyczaj chłopca przyprawiło o taki gniew, że zagroził nawet bratowej, którą przecie lubił, wypędzeniem. Stał blady, ze skurczoną twarzą i wściekłym wzrokiem wodził po obecnych. - Cicho! - odezwał się Prokop, chociaż w izbie i tak panowała zupełna Cicho, mówię! Ty, Wasil, wybij to sobie z głowy. Nie bądź durny. cisza. Nie dla ciebie ona, a ty nie dla niej. Sam pomyślisz, to i oprzytomniejesz. A ty, Zonia, idź do niej i poproś. Niech przyjdzie. A patrz - pogrodził palcem - patrz, żeby zechciała przyjść. I to jeszcze ci powiem, Zonia, że źle jest tak sierotę, biedaczkę krzywdzić! Bóg za to karze. - Jaz jej nie krzywdzę, Bóg świadkiem. - Uderzyła się w piersi. - No to idź. A wiedz i to, iż Antoni ją jak rodzoną kocha. Jakże to?... Jego nieszczęście spotkało, a ja mu tymczasem mam chleba i dachu żałować dla tej dziewczyny?... Boga się bój, Zonia. Idź... idź. - Co nie mam pójść? Pójdę. Zonia pobiegła do przybudówki. Żal już ją odszedł, a może i myśl, że ta panieneczka nie będzie jej rywalką, bo juści mając do wyboru starego Antoniego i Wasila, młodego i bogatego, raczej wyjdzie za niego, może i ta myśl sprawiła, że z rozczuleniem zaczęła przepraszać Marysię, tulić ją i całować. - Co, co, nie płacz, ja dla ciebie wszystko, nie to żebyś przeze mnie miała łzy wylewać. Chcesz tę zieloną chustkę w kwiaty? Chcesz, to dam ją tobie... No, nie płacz, nie płacz... Głaskała ją po plecach, po mokrej twarzy, po rękach, aż wreszcie Marysia uspokoiła się. Gdy wróciły do kuchni, nie było już więcej mowy o całej sprawie. Pomimo to, pomimo całej życzliwości, jaką rodzina młynarza otaczała Marysię, jej wrażliwość, raz zbudzona, nie dawała jej spokoju. Uczucie, że jest dla tych ludzi ciężarem, że korzysta z ich dobroci, nie mogąc niczym wywdzięczyć się za to, wciąż odzywało się z jednakową siłą. Wielokrotnie ofiarowywała się z pomocą w gospodarstwie, lecz kobiet tu było dość i żadna nie dawała się wyręczyć. Dręczyła się więc myślą, co ma z sobą począć i coraz wyraźniej widziała, że jest bezradna. O wyjeździe bez grosza przy duszy i mowy być nie mogło. Pozostawała jedna tylko nadzieja, że pani Szkopkowa przyjmie ją z powrotem do siebie. Na krótko przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia wybrała się Marysia wreszcie do miasteczka. Wyszła dość późno, by w Radoliszkach nie pokazać się przy jasnym dniu. Nie chciała ludziom leźć w oczy. Toteż był już zmierzch, gdy stanęła przed domkiem pani Szkopkowej. Nadeszła właśnie pani Szkopkowa. - O, Marysia! - powiedziała z nadrabianą serdecznością. - Jak się masz, drogie dziecko. Marysia pocałowała ją w rękę. - Dziękuję pani, już teraz dobrze, ale omal nie umarłam. - Tak, tak... Trzeba zapalić lampę... - Zaraz zapalę. - Marysia ruszyła się, lecz pani Szkopkowa wzięła zapałki. - Nie, daj spokój. U siebie w domu to już ja - powiedziała z wyraźną intencją. - A to wiem, żeś była umierająca. Cóż, własna twoja wina. Ja swój obowiązek spełniłam. Przestrzegałam, że nic z tego dobrego nie wyjdzie. Nie słuchałaś starej Szkopkowej. Tak... tak.. Przyszłaś pewno po rzeczy? - Po rzeczy - potwierdziła Marysia i odwróciła głowę, by ukryć łzy. - Możesz je zabrać. Nie podźwigasz się. Dawno już je spakowałam i miałam zamiar odesłać ci je do młyna. Tylko okazji nie było. Zapanowało milczenie. - Jakże ci tam? - zapytała Szkopkowa, krzątając się przy komodzie. - Tak sobie. - No, to pewnie i nie szkodujesz, żeś tam u nich. - Wolałabym, by było jak dawniej - bąknęła Marysia. - I ja bym wolała - z naciskiem przytaknęła Szkopkowa. - Cóż począć, kiedyś wybrała inaczej. Wolałaś śmierć na siebie ściągnąć i hańbę, a na mnie wstyd... Matka tam twoja w grobie się pewno przewróciła... Byłam na cmentarzu w Zaduszki, byłam, lampkę na mogiłce postawiłam i wianek z nieśmiertelników zaniosłam, by ją biedną pocieszyć. Cóż, mówię, pani Okszyna kochana, nie wiń mnie, bo nie raz, nie dziesięć upominałam córkę twoją. Ale młodość nie wierzy doświadczeniu starych. Módl się tam za opamiętanie swego dziecka... Pomodliłam się i ja, byś lepszych opiekunów ode mnie znalazła... No i tak. Marysi po policzkach spływały łzy. - Proszę pani, przysięgam pani, że nic złego nie zrobiłam, przysięgam! - Moje dziecko. Chciałabym ci wierzyć. Ale cóż moja wiara pomoże? Wszyscy widzieli, żeś się zadawała z tym lekkoduchem, którego dotychczas Bóg miłosierny w swojej łaskawości jeszcze nie pokarał. Wszyscy wiedzą, że cię omal nie zabił, a potem rzucił... I jeżeli chcesz ode mnie rady, to ci ją dam: Jedź stąd jak najdalej, do obcych, na drugi zaś raz unikaj takich elegantów i wariatów. A żebyś miała za co jechać i żebyś nie wspominała mnie takim ciężkim sercem, jak ja ciebie, to tam w swoim koszyku znajdziesz parę złotych... Na początek ci wystarczy. Najlepiej do Warszawy jedź. Tam zajdź do jakiego księdza i poproś o radę. W wielkim mieście o pracę łatwiej. Wytarła nos i dodała: - Tak sobie obmyśliłam. Tylko pewno znowu na próżno. Nie posłuchasz ty mojej rady. Marysia chwyciła ją za rękę i pocałowała. - Na pewno tak zrobię. Dziękuję pani, dziękuję... Nigdy nie zapomnę... - No to idź, dziecko, z Bogiem. Niech cię Najświętsza Panienka błogosławi i strzeże. Uściskała Marysię, a odprowadziwszy ją za próg, krzyknęła jeszcze: - A napisz tam do mnie! - Napiszę. Koszyk z wikliny nie był ciężki, uboga jego zawartość również, a przecież ręka wciąż drętwiała i coraz częściej trzeba ją było zmieniać. Od paru dni mróz zelżał, a teraz zaczął padać śnieg wielkimi płatami, które spadały wolno, leniwie, lecz tak gęsto, że na kilka kroków wokoło nic już widać nie było. Na szczęście wysokie drzewa po obu stronach gościńca nie pozwalały zabłądzić. Jeżeli zaś Marysia szła coraz wolniej, to nie z obawy o zgubienie drogi. Tyle myśli przebiegało przez jej głowę, tyle sprzecznych uczuć odzywało się w sercu. Przyznawała zupełną słuszność dawnej opiekunce. Istotnie, należało wyjechać, wyjechać najdalej, choćby do Warszawy. Ma teraz pieniądze na drogę i każdy dzień zwłoki byłby nonsensem... Ale porzucić te strony, ale wyrzec się raz na zawsze nadziei zobaczenia Leszka, choćby z daleka... I tak zostawić stryjcia Antoniego?!... On przecie tu wróci... Tyle dobroci jej okazał, tyle wzajemnych uczuć wzbudził... Oczywiście, trzeba jechać. Lecz raczej do Wilna. Pewno pozwolą jej odwiedzić go w więzieniu... Naradzą się, co począć... Tak, to najważniejsze, to przecie teraz jedyne. Cóż jej innego pozostało?... Z trudem odszukała boczną drogę do młyna. Śnieg padał tak gęsto, że gdyby nie szum wody na kole i nie prychanie koni pod młynem, nie dostrzegłaby go wcale. Światła zobaczyła dopiero z bliska i zdziwiła się: w oknach przybudówki też było jasno. - To chyba Natalka przyszła tu odrabiać lekcje - pomyślała Marysia. Otrzepała w sionce buciki ze śniegu, otworzyła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta. Izba nagle zawirowała przed jej oczami, serce uderzyło gwałtownie, z ust wyrwał się cichy okrzyk i - straciła przytomność. Kategoria:Znachor